Destiny
by LightNeverFades
Summary: It is a strange thing. To be denied to live. One minute, you feel like the world is on your side, and the next minute, you are proved wrong… Spoilers! OneShot


**Destiny**

**A/N: This is my first POTC fic, and it contains the ultimately, shocking scene of Will- dear, sweet, William- dying, only to be revived again to be… Dundundun!… CAPTAIN of the Flying Dutchmen! **_**Squeee!**_** –hem- Anyways, it's a POV of Will (One-Shot). I hope that who ever reads this reviews, because that will be greatly appreciated. (; Please be nice! Now… Enjoy!**

**Spoilers Ahead! Read at your own risk!**

**X**

_It is a strange thing. To be denied to live. One minute, you feel like the world is on your side, and the next minute, you are proved wrong…_

I saw the glint of the sword, glimmering slowly in my eyes… It gave off a sweet song of death, and I knew that I would not get through this alive. As if to confirm it, the sword plunged into my heart without mercy. I cried out in agony, and I felt my eyes shoot open. The warmth in my body felt as if it had frozen to ice.

I hear my heart still beating in my chest… Rebelling… I try to move my hands so I can pull the sword from my chest. But the hilt of the sword had dug deep into the rotten wooden planks of the Flying Dutchmen together. I try and fail to accomplish this feat, my strength dwindling. I feel my senses quickly start to face, the sensations of this world slowly starting to look like a dream. The voices I had once heard so clearly were muffled… But there was one voice I hear, piercing through the cold silence.

"_Will!"_

I hear my name being called and I know exactly who it is. In between ragged breaths, I whisper…

"_Elizabeth…"_

I could see her inside my eyes… Elizabeth Swann… The love of my life...

I take comfort in knowing she is unharmed, but it pains me to see the hurt in her eyes. My heart yearned to be with her, to share the minutes I have left to live. Elizabeth kissed me with care; on my neck, cheeks, hair, eyes- all the places that needed healing. There was no pain now, for she had stripped it from me. But I felt helpless… I could see Elizabeth's sorrow, her despair as she desperately held onto me. She cried out my name, again and again, as if by doing so I will be saved. In between the rain, I felt warm tears fall onto my cheek and neck, knowing that it belonged to my beloved wife.

From up above, I could hear the triumphant laugh of Davy Jones ringing through the ship. A bit farther off stood Jack, holding the heart and a glinting knife in the other. He wore a childish fragility, a look of horror and indecision. He was looking at our direction, and Elizabeth's back… and once again at my direction.

Davy Jones sneered at Jack, a malicious smile burning on his face. He mocked the Captain of the Black Pearl, stabbing at his weaknesses, at his vulnerability for not being able to be as selfish as the Captain of the Flying Dutchmen. It almost seemed as if hope was lost… Lost and gone forever… Until I heard my father cry out, and attack the Captain of the ship in the background. I saw Elizabeth's glance falter towards Jack's direction. He looked at us for a while with an indescribable look… Conflicting with himself on the possibility of immortality in his grasp…

But suddenly he was no longer standing where he once was. The Captain of the Black Pearl was running towards Elizabeth and I, his eyes filled with fire.

But at this point, my surroundings were blurring…

I heard Elizabeth shout something, but it was growing faint in my ears. Something was swept beneath my cold, unmoving hand and then another hard object was slid into my other hand…

_A knife_… a voice in the back of my head whispered softly. And then I realized what Jack was doing. He was handing me the chance of immortality. It would have been hard to believe… But I knew my fate was sealed now. I would die to live as a Captain of the Flying Dutchmen.

I watched as the object in my hand was pushed deep into something soft by my own hand… And I heard a faint gasp… All eyes locked onto Davy Jones. His eyes were wide with disbelief, shock crossing through his face. He whispered a name… A familiar one… And I knew he called out for 'Calypso'… After the syllables escaped his lips, all the Captain of the Flying could do was give out one last breath of life before he fell into the black abyss of the sea, swept into its heavy waves.

The ship suddenly rumbled drastically, and swerved. Darkness was forcing me to fall away from reality… I could hear nothing and sense nothing… Neither the wind, nor the sea as it sprayed all over the ship. The only thing in this world that I could see was Elizabeth's lips, mouthing my name, trying to hold onto me. I breathe in gasps, and with each moment, I try to reach for them… Just to touch… Even if I could feel no more…

Suddenly I felt the final stroke of death as my heavy eyelids started to shut… I was leaving Elizabeth… I could sense her as she frantically grabbed me in desperation. But I couldn't hold…

And then she was gone. My eyes had shut… I was no longer there. I was alone, standing in a world of gray… Fog swirled beneath my feet, curling around like eels. There was deathly silence, stretching for eternity.

Finally… It happened.

I gave out a breath of life, gasping as my eyes shot open. I feel unbelievable agony in my chest, the pain of my heart gone inside a chest that will be ever locked to all but one. _Elizabeth…_

"The Flying Dutchmen must have a captain," a voice spoke and I turn to look at my father, still panting from the experience. My father smiled softly, almost sadly. But there was relief in his eyes…

Suddenly I have all my 5 senses back. I experience everything, and it rushes into me. I have never felt so alive before.

I look up at the bubbling surface of the ocean, and the thunder storming up above. I think of Elizabeth, and I know that I love my wife from the bottom of my heart… Or Jack, who saved me from an inevitable fate, whether it is good or bad… And of the crew as I turn to them with a growing smile.

Somewhere deep down, there would be a lonely road awaited me.

A fate that would never be changed for eternity…

My destiny.

And this… I will embrace.


End file.
